


Sprawa zaginionego dżemu

by Ida888



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, komedia, kryminał
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida888/pseuds/Ida888
Summary: Logan jest zmuszony wcielić się w detektywa, aby odkryć co się stało z najważniejszym dżemem w Pałacu Myśli.





	Sprawa zaginionego dżemu

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczęłam to pisać już dawno temu, ale dzisiaj tj. 03.11 obchodzimy urodziny Logana Sandersa, czyli jego debiutu w filmikach Thomasa, dlatego w ramach prezentu dla niego postanowiłam wrzucić wstęp! Wszystkiego najlepszego Logan! <3 Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba.

Na lodówce w Pałacu Myśli często pojawiały się przyczepiane magnesem notatki pisane różnym charakterem pisma. Były to informacje, które skrupulatnie później wykreślano i zapisywano odpowiedzi, zazwyczaj na tej samej karteczce. Było ich sporo. Pojawiały się wiadomości typu: „Skończyły się płatki”/„Zrobiłem zakupy na śniadanie”. „Drzwiczki od dolnej szafki się zepsuły, nie podniosę jej sam.”/ „Już naprawiliśmy”. „Kocham was, macie ciasteczka w salonie.”/ „My ciebie też, padre, ciasteczka były pyszne.”/ „Nie zjadaj wszystkich ciastek następnym razem Princey, niektórzy też chcieliby spróbować.”/ „Wychodź częściej z pokoju, to się załapiesz. Poza tym to Logan zjadł prawie wszystkie.”/ „Upiekłem więcej. Każdy z was ma paczuszkę ❤” Dlatego też zawsze w całym Pałacu Myśli było wiadomo czego akurat brakuje oraz co musi zostać zrobione, a także natychmiast wykreślane, jeśli już zadanie zostało wykonane.  
Logic przecierając oczy przeszedł przez kuchnię czując, że potrzebuje natychmiast kofeiny i może czegoś słodkiego. Nikt z pozostałych jeszcze się nie zjawił, a Logan rzadko kiedy wstawał pierwszy. Zwrócił uwagę na ten dziwny fakt, ale był zbyt zaspany, żeby się nad nim zastanawiać. Włączył ekspres i na oślep sięgnął ręką do półki znajdującej się nad stołem w kuchni. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie natknął się na nic. Rzucił uważnym spojrzeniem na półkę, lecz słoika z dżemem, który powinien tam być, (Ba! Który stał tam zaledwie wczoraj!) nie było. Zaczął bez słowa szukać po całej kuchni zguby, popatrując przy okazji na notatki na lodówce, ale zgodnie z tym co pamiętał – o jego ukochanym Croftersie nikt nic nie napisał. Po gruntownych poszukiwaniach wciąż nie było śladu po dżemie. Wtem usłyszał głos Pattona:

\- Dzień dobry, Roman! Dlaczego się tak skradasz, wychodzisz gdzieś?

\- Nie-Znaczy… TAK! Wychodzę, ale nie chciałem nikogo obudzić, jest dosyć wcześnie!

\- A jadłeś już? – Zapadła znacząca chwila ciszy wibrująca niewypowiedzianym zaprzeczeniem. - Wiesz dobrze jaki to ważny posiłek, nie wypuszczę cię bez śniadania! Chodź, zrobię ci coś na szybko.  
Roman ze zmartwioną miną i uśmiechnięty Patton weszli do kuchni gdzie Logan czekał na nich z założonymi na piersi rękami.

\- Dzień dobry. Czy któryś z was wie co się stało ze słoikiem Croftersa? Nigdzie go nie ma.  
Trzeba w tym momencie powiedzieć, że brak dżemu Crofters w ich wspólnym domu jawił się jako sprawa bardzo poważna. Rzeczą oczywistą jest, że Logan najczęściej po niego sięgał, gdyż to był jego ulubiony smakołyk, którego miał ciągły niedosyt. Roman nie był tak daleko w tyle, jeśli chodziło o zajadanie się tym konkretnym rodzajem dżemu, ale reszta również chętnie go dodawała do posiłków. Mimo wszystko fanem numer jeden był Logic, który – choć sam absolutnie temu zaprzeczał argumentując, że to nie przystoi personifikacji wiedzy tudzież logiki – bardzo łatwo tracił nad sobą panowanie. Niejednokrotnie każdemu zdarzało się droczyć z Loganem (zwłaszcza Pattonowi), jednak były pewne granice, bo o ile sfrustrowany Logic stanowił widok iście komiczny, to jednak wywołanie silnych, negatywnych emocji w podstawie intelektualnej Thomasa byłoby zgubne w skutkach. Nikt nie chciał dopuścić ponownie do tego co zrobił Virgil, gdy zniknął i nie chciał wywoływać żadnego wpływu. Brak wpływu Logana był wizją zbyt straszliwą, by ją sobie nawet wyobrazić. Dlatego Crofters musiał w domu być bez względu na koszty.  
Między zebranymi zapanowało ciężkie milczenie. Patton wyglądał na zszokowanego, a Roman na przerażonego. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać zjawił się Virgil.

\- Bry… - Rozejrzał się po wszystkich. - Rany, co wy tacy drętwi?

\- Crofters zniknął. – Burknął Roman rzucając mu spłoszone spojrzenie. Virgil uniósł brwi i popatrzył na Logana.

\- Już zjadłeś? Przecież wczoraj był jeszcze prawie cały słoik.

\- Właśnie NIE zjadłem, bo nie miałem czego. Skoro wszyscy podejrzani się zjawili, to zdaje mi się, że muszę przeprowadzić dochodzenie. Siadajcie. Nikt stąd nie wychodzi, dopóki nie wyjaśnię sprawy!

Wszyscy posłusznie usiedli na krzesłach, a Logan sam stojąc, przyjrzał się każdemu z nich. Patton wyglądał na przejętego i wpatrywał się w niego najwyraźniej nagle urzeczony tą postawą godną najprawdziwszego detektywa. Prawie mógł dojrzeć gwiazdki w pattonowych oczach. Speszony odwrócił szybko wzrok, ale jednocześnie wyprostował się zadowolony z tej, poświęconej mu, szczególnej uwagi. Spojrzał na Romana, który może i wyraz twarzy utrzymywał spokojny, lecz rzucał co chwila spojrzenie na Virgila i wiercił się na swoim miejscu. Virgil z kolei rozciągnął się na swoim krześle, jakby chciał na nim zasnąć, kompletnie rozluźniony.

\- Żeby odnaleźć winowajcę, muszę was przesłuchać. Każdy z was powie co robił od wczorajszego wieczoru, kiedy wszyscy byliśmy razem, aż do dzisiejszego poranka – mówił Logic zaczynając przechadzać się przed zebranymi. Anxiety wywrócił oczami.  
  
\- O co tyle krzyku, przecież to po prostu dżem, wystarczy skoczyć do sklepu i po problemie.

Logan zatrzymał się i zwrócił w jego stronę.

\- Roman, po tym jak ostatnio zrobił zakupy, poinformował mnie, że dostał ostatnią sztukę. Dostawa ma przyjechać dopiero za dwa dni. Poza tym chodzi o zasadę, której wszyscy do tej pory przestrzegaliśmy – wskazał na lodówkowe notatki, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na Morality – A także o wzajemne zaufanie. – Patton pokiwał głową i sam się odezwał:

\- Nigdy się nie zdarzało, żeby ktoś nie poinformował, że coś się skończyło. To musi być jakieś nieporozumienie – dodał z przekonaniem.

\- W takim razie może zechcesz zacząć, żebyśmy mogli to wyjaśnić; co się wydarzyło wczoraj?

Wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się na Morality, ten uśmiechnął się ucieszony, że nagle wszyscy go słuchają. Następnie zaczął opowiadać...

**Author's Note:**

> I jak? Podejrzewacie kogoś? ;>


End file.
